Gone
by Celeste2001
Summary: ok the site was acting up so i had to create this story all over again! brand new and re-written! Since the movie ended with a possiblility for a sequal, i decided to write one of my own! Fisrt underworld fic! R&R!
1. Incoherent thoughts and wants

Gone  
  
Disclaimer: This is the new re-written version of gone!!!! I wanted to change things! I do not own the characters in Underworld. I fell in love with the movie and decided to write a sequel. I hope you enjoy  
  
*I am a Death Dealer, sworn to kill those known as the Lycan's. Our weapons have evolved but our orders remain the same. Hunt them down and kill them all. One by one*  
  
*Soon I will become the hunted*  
  
In the car:  
  
It still wouldn't register in my mind that I killed Viktor. I had used his very sword to slice his head in half. I couldn't believe that he lied to me for all these years as well. I also had another question pondering in my mind. Why did I help save Michael? I had killed an Elder for him. I couldn't believe I had done something so terrible for someone I supposedly didn't have feelings for. Then I realized on how I had acted the very night before.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"You have to stay here." I told Michael while I proceeded to walk towards the door. He stepped in front of me and said,  
  
"No I want to go with you."  
  
I looked at him for a solid minute. I then leaned into a kiss. It was quick but I all the sudden was thinking about how good it was to kiss him. I pulled away and looked at him once more, then quickly locked him in with the steel handcuff. As I walked towards the door, he asked,  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because when the full moon rises tomorrow night, you will change, kill and feed. I can't afford you running around. Sorry."  
  
He looked at me. I cocked my gun, walked over and put it in his hand.  
  
"These are silver bullet rounds. It should stop the transformation, at least for a few hours. If I don't return, do yourself a favor, use them." I said then walked out  
  
**Flashback**  
  
I couldn't believe I liked kissing him. I gripped the steering wheel and changed gears. I knew we couldn't stay in the city. We either had to get out soon, or find someplace to hide. Hiding wasn't really an option since most vampyres knew of the locations I was thinking of. I glanced at Michael. He seemed lost in his own thoughts. He looked at me, and then turned his head back to look out the window. I proceeded to drive. I heard him sigh then ask,  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
"We must leave this city. Possibly the country if we must."  
  
"Would it be alright if we stopped by my place so I might get my stuff?"  
  
"Sure. I suppose so. We also need to go to back to the building we were at. I need to get supplies and blood as well."  
  
I pulled up to his apartment. I slowly turned off the car, and then sat for a moment. Michael looked up at the building, then asked,  
  
"Would you like to come up while I get my stuff?"  
  
"Alright but we must be quick. Who knows who could be following us, it could be anyone."  
  
We both got out of the car and headed for the door. I gripped the gun in its holder, just in case someone tried anything.  
  
Back at the mansion:  
  
'There is no us!' Kraven heard his memory of Selene say before going in front of Viktor. He stopped thinking about what she said; it only made him angrier. He still couldn't believe she had chosen the half-breed over him. What was so great about him? Kraven was becoming insanely jealous, he didn't hear Erika enter the room.  
  
"Kraven?"  
  
He turned around, surprised. He looked at her then asked,  
  
"What in the hell do you want?"  
  
"I wanted to see if you are alright."  
  
"I'm fine but I'm going to kill that half-breed, and bring his head on a platter."  
  
"All for what; for Selene? She hated you even before she knew Michael! What makes you think after you kill the one she might have feelings for, that she'll come willingly." Erika said loudly.  
  
She was so angry that it was always Selene, Selene, Selene. She had been more than loyal to him, and yet all he wanted was Selene. She had become so angry when she heard him talk to Sornn.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"No one gets past this door. Is that clear? I can't afford my future queen running back to that damn Lycan!" he exclaimed then proceeded down the hall.  
  
Erika had been hiding and heard every last word. She became furious, which had caused her to help Selene escape. She pulled the alarm, grabbed some guns and ammo and went to the room Selene was being kept in. She walked in, surprising Selene. She tossed the guns and ammunition in their holder to Selene.  
  
"Why are you helping me?" Selene asked after opening the holder to find 2 pistols with plenty of ammunition.  
  
"I'm not helping you, I'm helping me!" She exclaimed.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Do you realize that it is I that loves you and not her?" She yelled at him before leaving the room. Kraven stood there just staring. His thought became cluttered on what she had said. 'What if she is right? Selene was miserable before she met the half-breed. What makes me think it will be different?' he thought as he stared out the window.  
  
Erika's room:  
  
She sat and cried what seemed like an eternity to her. After a few moments, she heard a soft knock at the door. Hopeful, she wiped the tears from her eyes and opened the door. Atticus looked at her for a second then said,  
  
"Markus would like to speak with you."  
  
"Tell my father I'll be right there."  
  
"Yes m'am."  
  
Erika shut the door so that she could fix herself up. She cleaned her face and reapplied her makeup. ' Wonder what he wants?' She thought as she left the room, ready to face her father.  
  
Michael's apartment:  
  
"I think I have everything. We should probably get back to the interrogation building." Michael said zipping up his duffel bag.  
  
He had packed his belongings into two suitcases. He kept the pictures Selene had discovered when looking for him. I looked around the old room. There were holes from where the Lycan's had broken through so that they could get Michael. I looked at his double bed, wondering if we would ever become that close to share something so great.  
  
"Ok good. I guess we should get to the building now," I said as I grabbed the handle to one of his suitcases.  
  
When we go to the car, I popped the trunk and tossed the suitcase in the back. I saw Michael do the same, shut the trunk and walk over to the passenger's side of the car. We got in, I started the car, and we drove to the building. Little did we know we were being followed.  
  
*Sorry! Had to add cliffhanger!!! Makes things more interesting! Anywayz, this is the first chapter and the other ones will be as long! Please R&R! 


	2. father daughter talk, weapons check and ...

Gone  
  
* I do not own any characters in underworld. Atticus is mine, as well as some other characters, which you don't recognize. There will be some new characters I do own. Enjoy and R&R!  
  
Elder's tomb:  
  
Erika walked in through the solid rock doors, sliding closed the moment she entered. She walked to the middle of the room. She bowed to her father, who had just been awoken. He looked in an awful state, tubes connected to his skin. Blood slid down the tubes to help regain his strength, which caused Erika to lick her lips at the sight of blood.  
  
"Get up my child, you are not a slave." Markus beckoned to his daughter.  
  
She stood up and walked over to him. As she reached him, Markus looked at her. Something was wrong and he knew it. After she sat in front of him, near his legs, he looked down, placed a finger under her chin and asked,  
  
"What's wrong child? I know you are not happy. Your mother used to have the same look." He asked, becoming worried.  
  
"Nothing father. It's over something completely incoherent to what has happened over the past few days."  
  
"Tell me, what has happened. I do know of Amelia and the council but what else has happened."  
  
"Well, a death dealer, Selene, woke up Viktor for guidance. He was awoken ahead of schedule, and found that Lucian was still alive. Lucian found a descendent of us, the Corvinus clan. A human. Selene tracked him down to find out why the Lycan's wanted him. Lucian bit him and captured him. "  
  
"To our knowledge, this human has a rare blood type, which once mixed with blood from a lycan and an Elder; he would become a mix of the species. A half breed so to speak. Selene and 200 death dealers went to the lycan den where there was a bloody battle. Selene rescued the half-breed and killed Viktor." She said to her father, who looked in a state of shock.  
  
"Where are they now?" Markus asked angrily.  
  
"We are unsure," Erika replied quietly, "All we do know is there is we lost a lot of death dealers but Lycan forces are worse off."  
  
"That will change very soon. I must make an alliance with the Lycan's and soon. In order to catch this death dealer and what was it?" he asked her.  
  
"They say he is a pure immortal. Half Lycan, half Vampyre. But we know this isn't possible. NO one has ever survived blood of both species, at least not a human." She said quickly.  
  
"I'm sorry to say this but it is possible, my child. Your grandfather is the reason of this. The virus that was transmitted didn't affect him and he was able to mold it into a vampyre gene and lycan gene. It's very rare." He said sadly, looking at his daughter.  
  
"What do you think we should do father?" Erika asked hoping for an answer.  
  
"Make an alliance with the Lycan's and soon. Unless this half breed has talked to them first, he might try to create an army to bring down the entire vampyre race." He said, wondering if his plan will work.  
  
She looked at him, and began to walk out the door. Before she left, he called out to her.  
  
"Erika, I must speak to Kraven. Send him, would you?" he asked her kindly.  
  
"Yes father, I can do that."  
  
"I love you, Erika."  
  
"I love you too." She said as she walked out the doors.  
  
Interrogation building:  
  
"I think we should have plenty of ammunition. It looks like we are packing for an army." Michael said jokingly. The room had been too silent, only hearing the loading and checking of weapons. I looked at him and gave him a small smile. He looked and laughed.  
  
"That's the first smile I've seen."  
  
"I don't usually have any reason to smile. Not even when I kill."  
  
He kept packing everything. We had four suitcases of weapons and ammunition gathered. All the sudden, he asked me,  
  
"Where is the bathroom? I need to go." He said quickly.  
  
"There should be one up stairs. Go and check." I said to him as I zipped another small bag of ammo.  
  
He walked out the door and up the stairs. I heard his feet up above me. While he was up there, I began to think if anything would ever happen between us. I had saved him because I had feelings for him. I remember when my mom told me how her and dad showed each other they loved each other. Though I was young, I had hoped I would have the same relationship and my parents. After they were killed, I asked Viktor how vampyres showed the love each other. He told me that they bit each other on the neck to show the blood bond they shared. I then asked how lycan's showed they loved each other. He said that the male Lycan mentally marked his partner his own. It was a territorial thing.  
  
"Did you know there is a room up there?" Michael asked, startling my thoughts. I looked at him then said,  
  
"No actually. We should probably get going though." I said grabbing the suitcases.  
  
Michael looked at his watch, and then stopped me before I walked out the door.  
  
"That may not be a good idea. The sun will be up any minute now." He said seriously.  
  
"Well what are we going to do then, I can't go out into the sun?" I said, very annoyed that we had allowed ourselves to stay so long.  
  
"Why don't we stay in that room? There were dark drapes that won't let the sun in. I can park the car in the garage across the street." He said, knowing what he was doing.  
  
"Alright but we must leave when the sun goes down! Or else we could have a lot of problems." I said.  
  
He grabbed the suitcases and headed down the stairs, while I headed up to the room he mentioned. I entered and saw that the windows had very thick, dark drapes that would keep the sun out. In the corner there was a king sized bed and a nightstand. Across from that, there was a door that leads to the bathroom. I decided to take a shower before I go to bed. I slipped off my clothes as slid under the hot water. Everything seemed to wash away, all my feelings, thoughts, fears, everything. I jumped when Michael entered the bathroom. I heard him take in a deep breath and ask,  
  
"Any room for one more?" he asked, unsure of my answer.  
  
"Yes, I suppose." I said nervously. I wasn't sure what was going to happen but I hoped it was what I was thinking. After I heard his clothes drop to the floor, he entered the shower. I looked at him and realized he was a very well kept guy. 'He would be able to protect me if anything happened' I thought to myself, which caused me to laugh. He looked at me puzzled the said,  
  
"I know I'm not all that but you don't have to laugh." He said kind of hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just, I've never taken a shower with a human before."  
  
He looked at me, which caused me to look back at him. All the sudden, I realized I was moving closer. We both moved closer to each other, until finally our lips met. It was a slow kiss, which I enjoyed very much. After we broke apart, I became embarrassed, backed away and said,  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
I exited the shower, red from blushing. 'That wasn't a smart move Selene,' I thought as I entered the room. 'He could never love you, no one can' I thought as I sat on the bed, my towel wrapped around me. I heard Michael turn off the shower, then saw him come out with only a towel on. He came over and sat next to me on the bed.  
  
"What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" he asked.  
  
" No it's me. I didn't think you wanted to do that."  
  
"Why would you say that?" he asked me with a look of shock.  
  
"I didn't know if you were over that woman in the picture." I said sadly, thinking he probably wasn't.  
  
"Oh my wife. Well it has been a while since she's died. I mean I miss her with all my heart but there is nothing I can do so I decided to move on."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know and that's why I hesitated." I said with my face flushed.  
  
He leaned in and kissed me again. When we broke apart, he said  
  
"Selene, I want to show you how much I care about you. How much I love you."  
  
I looked at him, scared because I had never done anything like this. He saw the look in my eyes and said,  
  
"Let me love you" before bringing me into another kiss.  
  
That night, we joined as humans, lost in each other, never wanting to let go. He showed me that love isn't a bad thing; it's one of the best things on earth.  
  
What did you guys think? I hope you all enjoyed it. It's very different than the first edition of the story. Chapter 3 should be up by tomorrow! I didn't get any homework so I decided to keep the new version going and getting it done to surprise you people! R&R!!  
  
Celeste2001* 


	3. Realization, markings, bites, and escape

Gone  
  
*Chapter 3 is finally up! Thanx for the reviews for the new version! I think this is a much better version than my first one. Anywyaz, enjoy chapter 3 and chapter 4 is due sometime this next week or so! Hard to keep up with school! Please R&R, good inspiration for me! Celeste2001*  
  
At the Mansion:  
  
'It's now or never. You know once you stop yourself, you'll never do this.' Erika thought as she prepped herself. She was standing outside Kravens door, trying to calm down before she went in. She took in a deep breath, turned the door handle, and quietly stepped into the room.  
  
"Kraven?" she asked, startling him.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" he asked as he peered out of the window.  
  
It was obvious that he had been thinking about Selene. She stood near the door, unsure what to do. After a moment he realized what she doing. He got up and walked over to her. 'She looks so cute with her hair on her face like that.' He thought to himself. All the sudden, he realized what he had just thought.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you." She said, staring into his eyes.  
  
After staring for a moment, he walked over and sat on a chair. He looked around the room, and then all of the sudden said,  
  
"I'm sorry. I keep forgetting you don't like Selene and I let myself go over board." He said quietly.  
  
"It's alright. Like Viktor said what you cant have is what you crave the most." She said with a small laugh.  
  
"Anyways, now that I got that off my chest, what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Is there any possibility," she paused for a moment, "you would consider giving me the chance of proving how much I love you?" she asked in a small, worried voice.  
  
"Erika," he paused and already the look of disappointment washed over her face.  
  
He didn't know what to do but he decided what might be best. He walked over to her and gently kissed her. She was a little shocked of his reaction but enjoyed the kiss all the same. They began to kiss passionately. Both had wanted each other, but neither knew just how much.  
  
Interrogation Building:  
  
"Selene? It's time to wake up." Michael whispered quietly into my ear. I stirred from my dream, and then slowly opened my eyes. The thoughts of last night were rushing through my head. It had been just as wonderful as my mother had described it. Now I know how much my father loved my mother, and my childish wish had finally come true. I looked at Michael as I moved a piece of hair that had fallen near his eye. He then came close for another kiss. We kissed for about 5 minutes. After enjoying my little piece of heaven, I looked at the old, rusted clock on the nightstand.  
  
"Is that the time?" I asked shocked, since it was 8:30 at night  
  
"Yea. We need to get going. I know a great place we can hide." He said as he got up and began to get dressed.  
  
"Oh and where would that be?" I asked quietly not wanting to get out of bed.  
  
"I think we should go to Italy. I went there and it was wonderful." He said in a dreamy voice.  
  
"Ok but do you think there are any good hiding places there for you and I?" I asked as I slipped out of bed, hunting for my own clothes.  
  
"Well, I also had another idea. Since you are mine and mine alone, why don't we make it official?" he said.  
  
"Well, I can already tell I've been marked as your mate, but we haven't made it official like vampyres do. What else is there?" I asked as I zipped my jacket up.  
  
"Well we could get married. You know, that's how our parents were." He said, looking at me curiously.  
  
"Wait, you want to marry me?" I asked astonished.  
  
"Yes, is that so wrong?" he asked in a joking voice.  
  
"Well no. I mean, I've never thought of myself getting married. Hell, I never thought of falling in love and showing it like we did." I said.  
  
"Well, I know that you got your wish." He said coming up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and began kissing my neck.  
  
I nearly melted with his lips touching my skin. I loved being in love. I never knew my mother had enjoyed this so much.  
  
"Well, I like the idea of being like my parents. So ok, lets get married." I said with an excited tone.  
  
"Great!" Michael exclaimed as he began walking towards the door. He led me to the door and began walking down the stairs. As we reached the entrance to the building, he said,  
  
"I love you, Selene."  
  
"I love you too." I said as we reached the entrance to the garage.  
  
We found our car on the second level. Michael decided to take the wheel since he didn't trust my driving skills after I nearly killed us the night I hunted him down. As we left the garage, neither of us realized the little white car following us.  
  
The Mansion:  
  
Markus was finally back to health. As he placed on his clothes and robe, he wondered why his daughter had been so depressed. This also made him think why one of his own had chosen a half-breed when she knew it was forbidden. He didn't understand anything that had been shown to him through the memories. He exited the tomb, in search of his daughter. After searching, he found her coming out of Kraven's room, everything a mess and a smile on her face.  
  
"What is this?" Markus asked, astonished at his daughter.  
  
Erika looked stunned. She hadn't known her father had seen her come out.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all." She said quickly.  
  
"My dear, I do not appreciate you lying to me." Markus said in a calm voice. He looked at her and saw two little marks where Kraven had bitten her.  
  
"You share the blood bond!" he said, becoming angry. He had heard that Kraven was infatuated with the death dealer who had betrayed the coven.  
  
"Yes father! He does not love Selene anymore!" she said, trying to keep from screaming.  
  
"Are you sure? If he hurts you, he will be punished severely." Markus said as a concerned father.  
  
"There is no reason to punish me, for I am in love with your daughter. I just don't know what took me so long to realize it." Kraven said as he came out of the room.  
  
"See father, he loves me. There is nothing to worry about." She said with a smile on her lips.  
  
"Now, if you will excuse me, I need to change." She said as she walked down the hall.  
  
After she left, Markus walked over to Kraven and said,  
  
"You share a blood bond now. You are sworn never to break it. If you choose to do so, you shall be killed!" Markus said as he walked away, heading towards his daughters room.  
  
Kraven looked at Markus walk down the hall. He shook his head, knowing that he would never think of breaking his and Erika's bond. He turned around and entered his room, closing his door so that he could change as well.  
  
On the Highway:  
  
"How much farther? The sun will be up soon!" I exclaimed. We had been in the car for what seemed like weeks.  
  
"We will be there in the next 10 minutes, Selene. Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you." He said in a firm tone. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it.  
  
"Alright. I'm sorry, its just I don't want to become a pile of ash for a long, long time." I said jokingly.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked with a laugh.  
  
"Yes, unless you want to have a family and life together anytime soon."  
  
" A family huh? Sounds like a great idea!" he said happily  
  
"Glad you like it. That is what I want to do." I said before looking out the window. In the rear view mirror, I realized that the same car had been following us for some time now.  
  
"Michael, this car behind us has been following us for a while." I said a little concerned.  
  
"Are you sure?" his fangs became visible.  
  
"Yes, I am. We should pull over." I said, grabbing the gun in its holder.  
  
Michael pulled over, as his skin became the same blue-black-gray color when he changed. We saw the other car pull over just as we had did. Someone opened the driver side door, stepped out and began walking towards the car. As they came closer, Michael growled, low and concerning. The figure stepped to his window, tapping on it lightly. Michael and I I sat there shocked, looking and realizing exactly who that figure was.  
  
HAHA! Such a cliffhanger! Lol! Who was following Selene and Michael? How does Markus feel after what he has learned of kraven and Erika? The next chapter will have all! Don't forget to R&R!!! Celeste2001* 


End file.
